guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Strike as One
well, let's see, if i use this, put it at 14, then 14 marksman (double major) and the rest in expertise(minor), I can use read the wind, with this, both at +10 damage. Then you can even add fav wind, but not preferred. O, dun forget to combine it again with heket's rampage, and call of haste, now what do you have? You have IAS on you and ur pets, and great damage boost. Now who wants to calculate the dps on this one mmh? Madcrazy2ks 14:11, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :The problem isn't the damage it deals per se as much as it's the time it takes to deal it. Other skills can out damage this one as you typically have used all the bonus damage attacks before the 10 seconds is up. Plus it ends up being energy intense when you are using so many things to get it going. It either needs a lower cool down, more attacks effected, or higher damage to make it worth it's elite status. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:39, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Bold text'I'm not sure what to make of this. If it weren't an elite it would be ''very interesting. Arshay Duskbrow :Agreed, I'm guessing this skill will be reworked eventually to make it more effective. Because right now this isn't powerful enough to use as an elite. ~ Zero rogue x 22:52, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::They need to increase the number of attacks. And is that a wolf plinking a bow? o_O --Ufelder 06:54, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::They need to increase the damage. Enraged Lunge adds up to 80 damage every 5 seconds and this will add ~60 in the same time (pure guess here and I guessed high). The attacks won't likely exceed the recharge so the number of attacks is fine (unless they are split between you). I think they made this thinking that a bunny thumper would switch to this instead. I hope they improve it when NF comes out. And I think that's a were-warthog using that bow. lol--Vallen Frostweaver 09:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) +9x5 = +45 damage for your pet +9x5 = +45 damage for you 45+45 = +90 damage total, and that's just at 12 Beast mastery, so in theory, it does more damage than enraged. The problem would be getting in 5 hits in 10 seconds to use it consistently, which with a hammer and chasing down targets, or even with a bow, could be pretty tricky. Probably no problem for your pet though. :Ok, Enraged does 80+ every 5 seconds making it about 160+ in 10 seconds. In 10 seconds using a fast bow (2 seconds) with an increased attack rate skill you can get an attack every 1.33 seconds and the pet at the same rate. In 10 seconds you can then get 7.5 attacks from you and 7.5 attacks from the pet = 15 attacks for +9 each = 135 damage at 12 Beast Mastery. Do the same for someone with a sword or axe and you get about 162 damage (.89 seconds per attack with IAS = 11 attacks in 10 seconds * 9 damage = 162 damage). So I could see a melee character with 12 or better in Beast Mastery making use of this but most Bow Rangers will probably prefer Enraged to this. On the contrary, I could see this being used with other pet attacks or a smaller pet skill bar as you don't need more Beast Mastery skills to take advantage of this like Enraged Lunge does. Overall, it can do slightly more damage if done properly and is an even better method energy management while adding damage to your skills as it uses so little - just not as effective for spiking since you need all the damage attacks to hit to cause the extra damage. I see this being a Warrior fun skill and not a Ranger skill as much. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:54, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::You misread---only 5 attacks each for you and your pet. The calculations prior to yours were accurate. --Carmine 00:08, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes, they are accurate, but +90 bonus damage total from you and your pet in 10 seconds for SaO vs. +160 bonus damage from Enraged in 10 seconds is what I am making my comparison on. Thus I see EL as a better Elite BM skill for damage. Even if you bump up the BM for more damage for SaO making it 10 per attack you would only add +10 bonus damage total making it +100 vs +160.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) A boss in Turai's procession has this, but I apparently didn't mark where. --Fyren 20:30, 27 October 2006 (CDT) I'd like to see this as a: 'For 30 seconds, you and your pet's next 5..9..10 attacks deal +5..9..10 damage, then it would be more 'usable', heck, W/R, 16 Axe Mastery, 12 Beast mastery, Heket's Rampage, This and Call of Haste, would own.. Still, it works as it is, and it works well, but there are still better elites. --My Name Is Not Dan 13:54, 16 November 2006 (CST) Do attacks that create multiple shots like forked arrow or dual shot count as one or two attack for this skill? -Alinius Ugh, the recharge 10 seconds is too slow. With a Short Bow and hekets rampage up, you can unload 5 attacks in like 7 sec. IMO, this should be changed to 5 sec recharge "for 30 sec, the next 10 attacks you or your pet make deal +1....+whatever damage", so if you're attacking faster then your pet, you get more advantage.--GTPoompt 19:01, 29 November 2006 (CST) Hey, that's not a were-warthog shooting a bow, it's a bear and a faceless person holding the bow and pulling it back together, it's rather hard to see. --Spark 20:06, 1 January 2007 (CST) I like this skill but it's a tad gay that it does not update the hits when you recast, and since most of the time either you or the pet unleash the attacks faster, you both wont get the full effect. Self-affecting Shout? I don't have this so I can't check: If you use this, does it count as a shout affecting yourself? Do you get an icon in the effects monitor? I'm thinking in terms of using this together with Warrior/Paragon skills that ask you be under the effects of a shout. Arshay Duskbrow 02:08, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, it counts as a shout affecting yourself, yes on the icon in effects monitor, and yes on triggering paragon shout effects. Tests on whether or not it also affects your pet is inconclusive. --waywrong 07:23, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Awesome. Thanks for the info. :) Arshay Duskbrow 23:42, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::I tested the effect of the shout on a pet by taking a pet to the Student of Disease on the Isle of the Nameless and allowed the pet to wander near him so that the pet became diseased. I then used Strike As One and waited 15 seconds and then used Mending Refrain with a regen of +3 on my pet. My pet maintained a decreased degeneration for ~34 seconds which would lead me to believe that Mending Refrain was reapplied when Strike As One ended on my pet. Hooker 20:52, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::It all does make sense as this is an "Elite Shout" and not a "Pet attack" after all. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:33, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Dual Shot? I wonder if the dmg boost will affect dual shot as just one of the limited attacks wile giving a +5 per arrow. If it did then with dual shot ,forked arrow ,a decent prep, and bestial/tigers fury could do some real dmg.NovaTalon 11:40, 4 December 2006 (CST) :No, it doesn't, as Vigorous Spirit and preparations etc. count it as 2 attacks. --Spark 20:00, 1 January 2007 (CST) Paragon energy gain Can someone check whether this returns 2 or 1 energy from leadership on a P/R please? — Skuld 13:00, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :2 - Skakid9090 15:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Shout What do you shout exactly? --[[User:Sigm@|'''SigmA ]] 13:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Nothing, all the ranger shouts just show an outward yellowy shout animation — Skuld 13:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Question Does this restack on itself when recasted? Is this a total of you and your pet's attack? Sometimes when I use it, it will randomly end after one attack T.T. Any ideas? — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 12:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :No, it doesn't reset, which is why it ends early when you re-apply it. It's pretty lousy as a skill unfortunately, with buggy operation and simply less overall damage over time than other elites. This really needs a buff. Caramel Ni 22:56, 29 March 2007 (CDT) As one skills Just because the skills are all "as one", they aren't really related are they? Silver Sunlight 11:08, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, because they all effect you and your pet. If you want to create a new quick reference category called As One quick reference skills (or something to that effect) then I'd be fine with removing the other As One skills from the related skills section. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::No, because "affects you and your pet" is incredibly vague. Something that buffs both your damage and your pets damage could be listed as related to this. --Fyren 14:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::I agree with Fyren. Silver Sunlight 14:53, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Idea for making this viable This is my first edit on guildwiki so let me know if i did anything wrong. The way i would suggest Anet made this skill viable is: Change skill type to attack skill - 5e, 7r - You and your pet perform an attack that deals +5...25 damage if it hits. Morzan 13:16, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :I likey...and that was fine The Paintballer (T/ ) 13:19, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::Don't see anything wrong with the way you wrote it. However, I'd make the wording "The next attack by you and your pet deals ..." instead --Gimmethegepgun 13:23, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::They probably discarded that usage as being too 'passive'. IOW, the main complaint people have with the way it currently works (i.e. watching whether the hits have been used up on both you and your pet) is the way you have to 'actively manage' this skill in order to get max benefit. If they remove that aspect, it becomes a mindless button to mash every 10 seconds.--Semantic 17:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) On the contrary, the way he worded it was probably exactly what he intended. You and your pet both immediately perform an attack that deals 5...25 bonus damage. Sort of like a Power Shot for you and your pet. 7:30 16 September 2007 (GMT -6) :Which honestly makes a lot more sense considering the skill name than the current mechanics of the skill. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:26, 15 October 2007 (UTC) BUG I just tested it today and if you use it again when it is still active, it does not renew the attack counter to 5. I had 1 bow attack left with increased power and stopped attacking, I waited till it recharged and I used it again. I started attacking and after the first hit, the icon wore off. This is sad... Big Bow 23:23, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Can we consider that a bug?Big Bow 00:24, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm adding it. --Shadowcrest 02:49, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::For the most part, skill counters don't reset. --Kale Ironfist 03:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Really? I know Spirit Bond has a bug template on it for not doing so. Can you give some other examples? I can't test anything at the moment. --Shadowcrest 03:13, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::::OK, I guess I'm allowed to get on now >.< Anyways, both Glyph of Immolation and Swiftness reset their charges; thinking of other skills to test with now. ::::Glyph of Elemental Power and Healer's boon reset as well; I'd test Assassin's remedy but i dont have it.